1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to an interposer, a method of manufacturing the interposer, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to an interposer including a test structure capable of rapidly measuring electric open/short defects, a method of manufacturing the interposer, and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
As a semiconductor is highly integrated, such a highly integrated semiconductor is not frequently accommodated in a printed circuit board (PCB). To solve the problem, a semiconductor package structure in which an interposer is interposed between a semiconductor chip and a package substrate may be used. An interposer using a silicon substrate may be advantageous for fine processing. However, because it may be difficult and costly to manufacture the interposer using the silicon substrate, there may be problems to be solved to mass produce interposers using silicon substrates at small cost.